


Delicious Preys

by Tony_Bottom



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Shapeshifters, Blood, Blood and Torture, Dark Tony Stark, F/M, Feminization, Halloween, Horror, M/M, Mild Gore, Murder, Sexual Content, Wolf Stephen Strange
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:19:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27321088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tony_Bottom/pseuds/Tony_Bottom
Summary: ¡Es Halloween! Y Tony y sus amigos se dirigen a una fiesta.Una fiesta que puede teñirse de sangre.
Relationships: Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Christine Palmer/Pepper Potts, James "Bucky" Barnes/Natasha Romanov, Stephen Strange/Tony Stark, Tony Stark & Avengers Team
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	Delicious Preys

El adolescente bajó las escaleras energéticamente, con una expresión llena de emoción. Orientó sus pasos hasta la cocina, viendo como un hombre de avanzada edad se hallaba sentado en un banco de la isla de la cocina, bebiendo un té. Debería estar agradecido de que sus padres se marchasen fuera de la ciudad, y por supuesto que lo que estaba. Su padre jamás debía enterarse de su gusto por usar prendas femeninas y si le llegasen a preguntar la razón, el muchacho no podía darles una respuesta. Ni siquiera el mismo entendía este extraño gusto. Afortunadamente su querido mayordomo Jarvis es un hombre comprensivo —algo que carece su padre—, no discriminándolo y secretamente le traía de vez en cuando una bonita prenda.

Edwin Jarvis se merecía el cielo.

El varón alzó su vista para observar a ese chiquillo que adoraba con fervor usando su disfraz de Halloween.

—¿Qué opinas, Jarvis? —Dio una vuelta para presentarse mejor.

El joven castaño vestía una camisa manga larga blanca con cuello alto y de botones, un cinturón ancho marrón claro ajustando su abdomen, falda de color rojo, medias oscuras por encima de la rodilla y zapatos Mary Jane del mismo color. En su mano izquierda sostenía una pequeña canasta cubierta por una franela de cuadros rojos y blancos, albergando el celular y la billetera. Y el último detalle, una caperuza carmesí.

Una Caperucita Roja.

—Se ve muy bien, joven señor. —Comenta afable, sonriéndole al jovenzuelo.

—Bien, es la hora de irme. ¡Nos vemos más tarde, Jar!

—Recuerde estar aquí antes de la una de la madrugada, joven señor. —Enfatizó.

—¡Relájate, Jarvis! Estaré aquí antes. —Le guiña un ojo y le manda un beso por el aire—. ¡Te quiero, adiós!

Cuando el moreno se fue el mayordomo sintió una opresión en pecho. Quizás se encontraba algo paranoico, seguramente debía ser eso.

Realmente esperaba que esta fuera una simple noche como las otras.

┉┅──────────────────┅┉

La música se escuchaba estridentemente en toda la planta inferior de la casa. Muchos jóvenes deambulaban por la sala y otros conversaban tranquilamente, tomando sorbos de cerveza. Un chico rubio portando un traje de marinero y un chico de piel oscura usando disfraz de momia se posicionaron en un juego de vencidas, siendo el afroamericano el que más fuerza poseía. Una morocha vestida de vampiresa agarró del brazo a una rubia con disfraz de hada, jaloneándola con dirección a la cocina. El DJ de la noche platicaba amenamente con una joven vestida de alienígena, con la piel pintada de verde.

El resto de los residentes vivían sumergidos en su propia burbuja y Anthony entrecerró los ojos, torciendo el gesto al divisar a Barnes y Romanoff subiendo las escaleras. Era fácil adivinar lo que los dos harían arriba, el problema es que Natasha era la novia de su mejor amigo Bruce, y como él estaba enfermo de gripe no pudo asistir y la muy desvergonzada de la pelirroja no perdía el tiempo en tirar con ex. Tony ya veía venir aquello y con valentía los siguió. Es sabedor que Romanoff es una excelente mentirosa y manipuladora, lo que significa que será su palabra contra la suya. Por ende, debe tener pruebas para desenmascararla con Bruce.

Precavidamente abre el pomo de la puerta, saca su celular de la canasta y comienza a grabar, asegurándose de que ninguno de los amantes note su presencia. El de ojos whiskey hace una mueca de asco al observar como la fémina se empalaba la polla de Barnes, continuamente sube las caderas y baja con dureza. La mujer montaba la polla como una campeona, entre tanto, el zagal le apretaba las tetas y le decía muchas palabras obscenas.

—Más rápido. Metete mi polla en tu coño sucio, perra.

El inteligente adolescente detuvo la grabación y se largo de ahí. Ya tenía lo que necesitaba y mañana visitaría a su amigo para darle la devastadora noticia de la infidelidad de su pareja. Stark no quería hacerlo sufrir, pero es mejor que continuar en una relación donde lo engañaban a sus espaldas.

Al final de los escalones se hallaba Steve, vestido de pirata.

—¡Tony! —Exclamó—. ¿Has visto a Bucky? Me pidió que le trajera otra cerveza, pero no lo encuentro. —Le explicó, levantando un vaso de plástico.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula.

—No. No sé a donde pudo ir. Yo estaba en el baño y no le he visto. —Esquivó al blondo, encaminándose de prisa hasta llegar junto al resto de su grupo de amigos.

Una chica vestida de bruja y un chico vestido de hombre lobo sentados en uno de los sillones discutían por solo Dios sabrá. Un rubio disfrazado de Legolas y un jovenzuelo de tez oscura vistiendo como un diablillo, jugando en una mesa de billar. Sin pronunciar palabra, arrimó su cadera al borde de la mesa, contemplando a los chicos jugar y manteniéndose lejano al bullicio de la fiesta.

En determinado momento, Natasha con traje de gata y Bucky con traje de vampiro se reunieron con los demás. Detrás de ellos venía Steve, quien regañó al azabache por haberse movido de lugar. La de procedencia rusa se acerca a Tony para charlar y el moreno se esfuerza por no soltar comentarios cargados de veneno.

Sí, él también podía ser hipócrita cuando lo ameritaba.

Inesperadamente, la música para abruptamente. Lo invitados vitorean enojados y la puerta principal es golpeada repetidamente. El dueño de la casa, Daniel Rand, atraviesa la muchedumbre para abrir la puerta, llevándose la sorpresa de dos oficiales de policía. Los tres varones se enfrascan en una leve discusión y al instante que el blondo suspira abatido y asintiendo con la cabeza, los oficiales se marchan a su patrulla.

—¡Señores y señoritas, la fiesta se terminó!

El coreo encolerizado de los adolescentes retumba en la casa.

—¡Cállense! —Clama airado—. ¡No es mi culpa! ¡Uno de los putos vecinos se quejó y la policía ordenó que se acabara la fiesta! ¡Lo siento, chicos!

Más de uno emite una queja y prontamente los jóvenes americanos salen del hogar con rostros disgustados. Los últimos en salir son el grupo de amigos de Anthony.

Clint se cruza de brazos exasperado.

—¡Esto es una mierda!

—Y que lo digas. —Concuerda Sam—. Son recién las nueve de la noche y la fiesta a penas se estaba prendiendo.

—¿Conocen alguna otra fiesta? —Les pregunta Wanda—. Sinceramente no quiero irme a casa.

—De nuestra secundaria solamente Rand iba hacer una fiesta de Halloween. —Manifiesta Rogers.

—¿Y ni nos colamos a una? —Propone Pietro.

—¿Estás loco? —Reprende la rusa—. ¿Se te olvidó lo que sucedió la última vez que nos colamos en una fiesta?

—Esos de Hydra son unos imbéciles. —Dice Clint, sobándose la mejilla.

El celular de Bucky vibra en sus pantalones y de inmediato lo saca. Dibuja una entusiasta sonrisa, leyendo el mensaje que recibió.

—Calma pueblo. Johnny me envió un mensaje y nos invitó a una fiesta.

—¿Johnny Storm? —Indaga Romanoff.

—El mismo.

—¿Desde cuando son amigos? —Vocaliza Pietro.

—Me llevó bien con todos. —Guarda su celular—. ¿Vienen o no?

Steve hace una mueca.

—¿Y dónde es?

—A unas calles de aquí. ¿Se apuntan?

Los hermanos Maximoff asienten sin vacilar. Clint y Sam también aceptan y finalmente los tres faltantes terminan accediendo. Justo en que sus piernas emprendían la caminata, dos chicas vestidas de princesas se les acercaron.

—¡Pepper! ¡Christine! —Saluda Barnes.

—Hey, Bucky. Escuchamos lo que dijiste y nos preguntábamos si podemos ir con ustedes. —Habla una rubia de melena larga.

—No veo porque no. —Accede amistoso.

—¡Gracias! —Agradece la fémina de cabello castaño cobrizo.

Durante el trayecto los jóvenes conversan, menos Anthony, quien sujeta con firmeza su canasta con ambas manos. El de mechones chocolate internamente estaba molesto, en primer año de secundaria se enamoró se Pepper, sin embargo, la blonda prefirió a la estudiante trasferida este año, Christine Palmer. Cada vez que las miraba sentía una punzada de colera y no, ya no albergaba sentimientos románticos por Potts, simplemente seguía salado por ser rechazado.

Por el rabillo del ojo atisbó como las dos chicas se daban un beso.

Rodó los ojos y tarareó una canción para distraerse.

┉┅──────────────────┅┉

—¿Este es el lugar? —Interrogó Steve, observando desconcertado una gran casa a través del portón de fierro.

—Luce como si nadie hubiera habitado en muchos años. —Comenta Wilson.

Natasha dirige su atención a Barnes.

—¿Te equivocaste de dirección?

—No. Está es la dirección correcta. —Camina y con cuidado abre el portón.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo, Bucky?

—¿Pues que más? Voy a entrar, punk.

Los demás se echan una mirada entre sí.

—No creo que esa sea buena idea.

—Pepper tiene razón. —Asiente Tony—. Deberíamos irnos.

Un nuevo mensaje le llega a Barnes.

—Es Johnny y me pregunta si ya estamos cerca.

—Pero si este lugar parece de todo menos una fiesta. —Dice Clint.

—Dice que entremos porque la fiesta es en el sótano.

—¿Qué? —Exclama Palmer—. ¿Por qué?

—Cito: «Para que sea más terrorífico». —Se alza de hombros y de nuevo guarda su celular—. Si quieren irse, háganlo. Pero yo voy a divertirme, miedosos.

El morocho de ojos azules osadamente encamina sus piernas hacia la gran casa. Los otros adolescentes se quedan volubles, preguntándose mentalmente si entrar o marcharse a sus respectivos hogares. Finalmente, los hermanos se arman de valor y siguen el camino que tomó Bucky. Steve, Sam y Clint los acompañan y segundos después la pelirroja se aventura con el resto. Anthony resopla y encauza sus pasos para ingresar al lugar, siendo seguido por las otras damas con cierto miedo atravesando sus orbes.

Por lo que pueden ver con las linternas de sus celulares y la luz filtrada de las ventanas, la sala común se ve desgastada, con polvo y telarañas. Una enorme escalera se presenta frente a ellos, dividiéndose en la parte superior a la izquierda y a la derecha. Ninguno mueve un solo músculo y de repente el temor se apodera de Rogers.

—C-chicos, lo siento. Pero yo me largo de aquí. —Espetó.

—T-también yo. —Pronunció Sam.

—Y nosotras igual —Expresó Potts, entrelazando su mano con la de su novia.

Ellos se apresuran en abandonar la casa, no obstante, la puerta parece estar trancada. Los cuatro se observan con miedo absoluto y Steve con Sam patean la puerta, sin lograr que se desbloquee.

—¿Qué sucede? —Preguntó Wanda.

—La puerta no abre. —Enuncia Palmer—. Estamos atrapados.

Barton le echa una mirada hastiada a Barnes.

—¿Qué mierda es todo esto? ¿Es una broma, cierto?

—¡Te juro que no tengo nada que ver! —Niega el azabache.

—¡Déjate de juegos, Barnes! —Gritó la rusa—. Johnny nunca te envió nada, solamente nos estás jugando una broma. Muy bien, ya te divertiste, ahora abre la maldita puerta.

—¡Les digo que no estoy haciendo nada! ¡Créanme!

El grupo de jovenzuelos comienza a discutir acaloradamente.

Pietro oye un extraño ruido y con el terror recorriendo velozmente por sus venas se dirige a sus amigos.

—Oigan, ¿escuchan eso?

El grupo se calla y una especie de rugido retumba en la sala. Palmer se aferra a Pepper, Wanda sujeta el brazo de su hermano y Steve traga saliva. Wilson intenta controlar sus temblores y Barton se abraza a si mismo. Natasha mira azorada a Bucky y éste le responde con una expresión de miedo. Anthony se fija en un pasillo oscuro y retrocede torpemente al divisar unos orbes grandes y azules.

Unos brusco pasos se asoman por el largo pasillo, helando la sangre de los adolescentes. Un escalofrió electrizó las espaldas de los presentes, seguidamente las féminas sueltan un grito agudo. Los varones se paralizan, sus mandíbulas caen y sus ojos están a punto de salirse de su órbita. Los jovenzuelos empiezan a desandar, todavía asimilando lo que sus campos de visión captaban.

Un lobo gigante de pelaje oscuro, cuyos colmillos se mostraron cuando abrió su enorme boca.

La pareja de chicas corrió hacia la puerta mas el gigantesco lobo dio un salto, aprisionándolas con sus patas delanteras. Palmer gritó fuertemente al instante que la cabeza de Pepper fue arrancada de su cuerpo por la mandíbula del animal, dejando un reguero de sangre. La bestia masticó con dificultad el cráneo y luego le enterró sus afiladas garras a Christine en el pecho. La vida de la joven se apagó cuando las garras destrozaron por completo el tórax y varios de sus órganos fueron extraídos para ser deglutidos por el animal.

El lobo giró la cabeza, enfocándose en los otros muchachos, quienes se quedaron estáticos por la horrible y sangrienta escena. La bestia fue por Clint, echándosele encima y comenzando a morder su cabeza. Los demás por fin reaccionaron y rápidamente echaron a correr para subir las escaleras y encontrar una salida. Sin embargo, no sospecharon que Tony sacara un arma y les disparara en las piernas, con una estupenda puntería.

—Tony... —Balbuceó con pavor el rubio.

—Lo siento, Stevie. —Hizo un puchero triste—. Pero mi adorada bestia tiene hambre. —La sonrisa macabra que surcó sus labios les provocó escalofríos.

—Tony, por favor. ¡Déjanos ir! —Rogó la pelirroja con lágrimas brotando de sus ojos.

Stark devuelve su atención al inmenso lobo, viendo que del cuerpo de Barton solo quedan los miembros inferiores. La bestia miró al pequeño castaño y entonces señaló a la fémina. A continuación, el animal gigante se acerca lentamente a la rusa, con la sangre de sus amigos destilando de su boca.

—¡No! ¡Por favor, no!

—Esto es lo que te mereces por traidora. —Entrecierra sus ojos—. Nadie juega con los sentimientos de mi mejor amigo y vive dichosamente. —Ladea una sonrisa—. Muere, perra.

Los clamores y llantos de Natasha son oídos en el momento que el gran animal le clava sus garras para partirla a la mitad. Los cinco jovenzuelos restantes cierran sus párpados, rehusándose a ser testigos de la horripilante muerte de su amiga. El castaño ni se inmutaba por la sangre desparramada y la trituración de huesos y carne. Se cruzó de brazos y espero inexpresivamente a que su querido lobo acabase de destripar a Romanoff.

El siguiente en ser devorado fue Wilson, suplicando por piedad. Las piernas fueron arrancadas de cuajo y el afroamericano gritó espantado por la visibilidad de sus nervios y las venas chorreando sangre. Su cabeza fue separada de su extremidad superior, obteniendo el tan llamado descanso eterno.

Tocó el turno de los Maximoff. Wanda quedó prensada en la mandíbula de la bestia, masticándola furiosamente y arrojando trozos de carnes y órganos por el piso de cerámica. Pietro trató de huir, pero el animal lo cogió y el mismo destino de su gemela obtuvo.

Steve no luchó, entregándose a la inevitable muerte. Piadosamente, Anthony le disparó en la cabeza, volándole los sesos que acabaron adornando el piso. Una muerte instantánea y menos dolorosa que las otras. El gigantesco lobo en cuatro bocados lo consumió.

Bucky del horror se había orinado y sus lágrimas cayeron como cascadas en sus mejillas. El joven Stark caminó hasta ponerse de cuclillas frente a él. Por un segundo pensó que el genio igualmente que con Steve, lo asesinaría de un balazo. La siniestra sonrisa que colocó Anthony le mostró lo equivocado que se hallaba. De la canasta sacó un cuchillo de carnicero y de un ágil movimiento, le cortó la garganta a Barnes. El morocho presionó sus palmas para detener en sangrado, pero su infierno recién comenzó cuando Stark lo empujó para poder sentarse a ahorcajadas de él.

—¡Feliz Halloween! —Entonó con alegría.

El cuchillo bajó, insertándose en su estomago y progresivamente subió, repitiendo la misma acción una y otra vez. Múltiples veces la cuchilla se incrustó en su abdomen, salpicando de sangre su alrededor, sintiendo como su corazón dejaba de bombear y de que el aire desaparecía de a poco de sus pulmones. El azabache contempló una última vez a su verdugo con expresión macabra y risueño por su acto y a la enorme bestia junto a él.

Sus sistemas se apagaron y la vida de James Barnes culminó.

┉┅──────────────────┅┉

Afuera en el jardín trasero de la mansión abandonada, Tony acarició a su lobo. La bestial criatura se convirtió en un tierno cachorro por las dulces atenciones del moreno. La lengua del animal lamió la mejilla derecha del castaño, sacándole una risa por las cosquillas que le produjo.

—¿Disfrutaste de tus deliciosas presas, Stephen? —El aludido volvió a lamerle la cara—. Tomare eso como un «sí».

Pronto el animal lo empujó al pasto. Oliéndolo y lamiendo por debajo de su mentón. El moreno paró a la bestia cuando vio sus intenciones de desgarrar su disfraz.

—¡Espera! No quiero tener que explicarle a Jarvis porque mi ropa quedó destruida.

Dicho eso, se quita la ropa para posteriormente posicionarse a gatas, presentando su voluptuoso trasero al lobo. Afortunadamente Anthony ya se había preparado horas antes con un consolador dragón, de manera que Stephen lo cogería con menor dificultad.

El lobo da unas lamidas al agujero abierto del genio, continuamente sus patas delanteras reposan cerca de la cabeza del castaño y presiona su enorme polla en el orificio. Tony grita potente por la dura estocada, poniendo los ojos en blanco y gimiendo descontroladamente mientras goza de la feroz y grande polla que golpea raudamente su próstata. Por lo enorme que es, la puede sentir hasta la garganta.

Stephen puede transformarse en un chico alto de cabello azabache, de piel pálida y ojos heterocromáticos. ¿Pero dónde estaba lo divertido? Será en otra ocasión.

Era media noche y Caperucita Roja y el Lobo se encaminaron entre la neblina y oscuridad para ir a la casa del castaño.

Un Halloween normal para ellos desde hace dos años. 

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Feliz Halloween! 
> 
> Espero que les haya gustado ;)


End file.
